Your baby is my baby
by KyusungFanfict
Summary: Update via wordpress NOW !
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Your baby is my baby (prolog)

Author : KyusungFanfict

Cast : Kyusung, Kyuhyun x Yesung , Changmin and other cast.

PS : This is yaoi fict. Absolutely mine! Don't copy or plagiarism! No bashing! MPREG! Please don't be silent reader. Kamsahamnida~

.

.

.

Summary:

Dia anakku. Putra kecilku. Meski tidak ada darahku yang mengalir ditubuhnya tapi dia adalah buah hatiku. Tak akan ku biarkan seseorang pun mengambilnya dariku meskipun itu orang tua biologisnya. Dia milikku. Milik Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

Aku Cho Kyuhyun seorang pengusaha sukses. Menurut deskripsi-an dari kebanyakan orang bahkan mungkin semua orang aku adalah pemuda sempurna. Mapan, tampan, dan ya tidak dapat diragukan lagi. Tapi ada satu hal yang sedikit mencoreng nama baikku itu. Aku memiliki seorang putra. Semua orang terkejut akan hal yang satu itu. Mereka semua tahu aku orang yang tidak pernah memikirkan kehidupan pribadi bagaimana mungkin memiliki seorang anak? Aku tidak menikah dan tidak memiliki pacar. Bahkan untuk memikirkan hal semacam itu belum pernah terbesit sedikit pun dibenakku. Dan akhirnya berbagai pemikiran negative orang-orang tentangku pun menghujat akan kehadiran bocah manis itu.

Changmin. Cho Changmin. Bocah pintar super aktif dan seorang monster food berumur satu tahun. Dia adalah anakku. Anak seorang Cho Kyuhyun pengusaha berusia 25 tahun. Tidakkah ini mengejutkan? Kalian tahu kenapa aku bisa memiliki buah hati lucu seperti dia? Mudah saja menjawabnya. Aku menemukannya didepan kediamanku. Saat itu ia masih berbentuk bayi merah yang bisa diprediksikan baru berumur sekian hari. Dan benar saja, dari sepucuk surat yang ditinggalkan, bayi menggemaskan itu baru saja lahir dua hari. Tega? Ne, sungguh tega ibu dari bayi itu. Dia tidak berdosa sama sekali dan ibunya membuangnya dengan tidak berprikemanusiaan. Demi apapun saat itu aku marah dan ingin sekali membunuh ibu biologisnya. Namun itu semua tidak mungkin, aku tidak tahu siapa orangnya.

Saat melihat wajahnya entah mengapa hati ku tergerak ingin melindunginya. Aku merasakan seperti ada aura seorang ayah yang keluar dari tubuhku. Bahkan saat itu Appaku yang ingin mengadopsinya langsung ku tentang dengan keras. Dan segera mendeklarasikan bahwa aku yang akan mengadopsinya dan menjadikannya anakku.

Awalnya kedua orang tuaku sempat ragu, namun aku berusaha meyakinkannya dan akhirnya mereka memberikanku izin. Bukan maksud mereka tidak percaya padaku, tapi saat itu umurku baru 24 tahun dan aku baru saja lulus dari universitas. Mereka takut aku tidak bisa menjaganya karena belum memiliki pengalaman sama sekali. Ditambah aku tidak pernah merasakan hubungan khusus dalam menjalin kasih. Tapi dengan tekad bulat aku langsung membawa Changmin ke apartemen pribadiku, menjadikan diriku sebagai orang tua tunggal yang sukses. Dan ternyata benar, aku mampu melewati hari-hariku dengan putra kesayanganku itu. Meski ku akui aku sering disibukkan oleh pekerjaan yang menumpuk dan Changmin terpaksa harus diurus oleh pengasuh yang ku bayar part time untuk menjaga Changmin selama aku pergi bekerja, tapi tugasku sebagai seorang ayah dan single parent tidak terbengkalai sama sekali. Dan satu tahun pun sudah terlewati. Segala desas-desus yang menimpaku karena kehadiran Changmin pun menghilang dengan sendirinya. Mereka sudah tahu akan identitas Changmin yang sesungguhnya. Dan kini sudah tidak ada lagi masalah yang mengganggu kehidupanku juga buah hati kecilku.

Kalian penasaran siapa nama Changmin yang sebenarnya? Disurat itu –yang ku yakini bahwa ibu Changmin yang menulisnya- tertuliskan bahwa jagoan kecilku itu bernama Kim Changmin. Marganya Kim? Sepertinya begitu. Tapi berhubung ia sekarang adalah anakku aku menggantinya dengan margaku, Cho Changmin.

Aku benar-benar kagum dengan wajah putraku. Sangat imut dan menggemaskan. Matanya agak sipit namun tatapannya tajam. Pipinya cubby menggemaskan dan memiliki bibir tipis berwarna merah. Aku yakin ibunya pasti cantik. Jika tidak, mana mungkin ia akan melahirkan anak dengan rupa sesempurna itu. Sifatnya yang hiperaktif, lugu dan terlalu polos selalu menjadi penghibur disetiap kepenatan yang menimpaku. Aku bersyukur ia hadir kedalam hidupku. Dan aku berjanji tidak akan membiarkannya pergi dariku atau diambil oleh orang tua kandungnya. Mereka sudah menyerahkannya padaku, jadi jangan harap aku akan melepaskannya.

Itulah kisahku, dan sebentar lagi kisah baru akan segera dimulai.

.

.

.

TBC or Delete?

Mungkin Author akan tahan dulu buat publish FF Kyusung yang baru.

Author mau lanjutin FF yang udah dipublish sebelum2nya (termasuk FF ini).

Tapi author akan pilih FF mana yang akan dilanjutkan chapter barunya.

So? Don't be silent reader.

I just need your opinion.

Kamsahamnida.

*deep bow*


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Your baby is my baby (part 1)

Author : CV

Cast : Kyusung, Kyuhyun x Yesung , Changmin and other cast.

Rate : T-M (Maybe)

PS : This is yaoi fict. Absolutely mine! Don't copy or plagiarism! No bashing! MPREG! Please don't be silent reader. Kamsahamnida~

Sebelumnya author mau meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kalau part 1 FF ini mungkin mengecewakan. Sumpah author nulis kilat. Inspirasi terbatas. Awalnya Author mau ngepost 'Don't Lie' tapi dengan kondisi Author yang lagi ga fit itu FF Cuma setengah dan terbengkalai. Dan ga tahu dapet ilham darimana Author malah nulis FF ini. Jadi mian. Jeongmal mianhaeyo Reader-nim *BOW*

And I wanna give thanks to : **sungrin123, Angela Kim, LeoCloudy, Magieapril, camacchiato0620, maycloudself13** yang sudah rela membuang waktu baca FF ga mutu milik Author. You're cool guys!

.

.

.

Summary:

Dia anakku. Putra kecilku. Meski tidak ada darahku yang mengalir ditubuhnya tapi dia adalah buah hatiku. Tak akan ku biarkan seseorang pun mengambilnya dariku meskipun itu orang tua biologisnya. Dia milikku. Milik Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

**City Apartement, Seoul**

**Cho Kyuhyun's POV**

.

.

"Ppa…appa…"

Sebuah suara imut nan nyaring menginterupsiku untuk segera bangun dari alam mimpi. Itu adalah suara buah hatiku. Cho Changmin. Anak semata wayangku. Jagoan kecilku yang sangat aku sayangi. Salah satu belahan jiwaku setelah keluargaku tentunya. Lalu kemana ibunya? Maksudnya istriku? Hahaha. Dia tidak punya ibu, aku adalah orang tua tunggalnya. Changmin adalah anak adopsiku. Sudah jelas?

"Eungh..Kau sudah bangun, eoh?" Aku langsung menoleh ke samping kiri. Melihat tubuh kecil dengan tatapan polos itu yang kini sudah terduduk ditengah ranjang. Tangan mungilnya masih bertengger diatas dadaku setelah acara membangunkanku pagi ini.

Putra kecilku ini adalah alarm untukku. Ia selalu bangun lebih awal dan membangunkanku. Rajin? Atau memiliki kepribadian yang baik? Itu pasti yang terlintas diotak kalian setelah melihat kelakuan anakku. Tapi semuanya salah. Kalian tahu kenapa Changmin bangun seawal ini? Buah hati tersayangku ini adalah monster food. Perutnya mudah lapar. Dan ia bangun awal dan membangunkanku karena dia kelaparan. Hahaha. Menggemaskan, eoh? Tapi kuharap kalian tidak mencubit pipinya. Anakku sudah memiliki pipi yang overlimit cubby.

"Ppa..cucu..ppa..cucu.."

Mata sipit Changmin berbinar menatapku. Tatapannya seperti anak kucing yang ingin dibuang oleh majikannya. Sungguh dia adalah anugerah Tuhan yang terindah untukku. Melihatnya seperti ini terkadang membuatku ingin menangis. Bagaimana bisa bayi lucu ini dibuang begitu saja oleh orang tuanya? Aku juga terkadang berpikir, bagaimana jika bukan aku yang mengadopsi Changmin? Apa anak ini akan hidup sehat? Apa diluar sana akan ada yang menjaganya? Dan jika pikiran itu sudah mulai mengusik hatiku biasanya aku akan memeluk Changmin dan membelainya penuh sayang. Appa benar-benar mencintaimu nak.

"Changmin lapar, ne? Kita buat susu dan makanan untukmu ya. Kajja!"

Aku menggendong Changmin dan membawanya keluar kamar. Aku tak ingin satu cacing pun menggerogoti perut anakku. Changmin memang banyak makan. Tapi tubuhnya tetap mungil, mungkin hanya sedikit berisi. Yang berpengaruh hanya pipinya. Sungguh pipi ini cubby sekali. Apa ibunya juga cubby? Mungkin.

.

.

.

.

**Author's POV**

.

.

"Hiks…hiks…"

Seorang namja manis sedang duduk dipinggir ranjangnya. Tangannya menggenggam erat sebuah foto. Meratapi sebuah sosok yang terekam didalam kertas persegi panjang itu. Sosok itu tidak bergaya ataupun berpose seperti pada umumnya orang berfoto. Tapi sosok itu diam, sesosok bayi merah yang baru saja lahir kedunia dan diabadikannya dengan kamera.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, nak? Umma rindu padamu."

Namja itu menangis. Lelehan air mata membanjiri pipi cubbynya. Tunggu, Namja? Anak? Umma? Kalian merasakan sebuah kejanggalan? Ya, dia adalah namja. Sebuah anugerah Tuhan datang padanya. Dan memberikannya kejaiban memiliki rahim. Ia tidak bisa membuahi tetapi dibuahi. Ya sebut saja, Male pregnancy.

"Changmin-nya umma pasti sudah bisa bicara dan berjalan, ne?" Tanyanya pada selembar foto itu. Kembali cairan bening meluncur lurus membentuk garis air mata melewati pipinya.

Dipeluknya foto bayi itu dalam dekapan dadanya. Seolah ia benar-benar sedang memeluk sosok yang tergambar disitu. Sosok putranya. Bayi mungil yang lahir dari rahimnya. Bayi yang dibuangnya begitu saja. Ibu yang jahat, eoh? Mungkin. Tetapi ada suatu yang hal menyebabkannya terpaksa membuang buah hatinya. Dan ia benar-benar menyesal.

"Kapan umma bisa bertemu dan menggendongmu, nak? Apa kau sehat? Mereka menjagamu dengan baik kan?..hiks.. Maafkan umma sayang, maaf.." Namja manis itu benar-benar terpuruk. Tubuhnya terlihat cukup kurus. Terlihat betapa ia mengalami tekanan batin yang dalam. Raut wajahnya menyiratkan betapa ia sangat tersiksa. Buah hatinya jauh dari genggamannya. Sebagai seorang ibu yang berada jauh dari anaknya sama saja ia kehilangan separuh jiwanya. Bukan hanya jiwa, tapi segala akal dan pikirannya juga hilang. Hidupnya benar-benar kacau.

**Tok..Tok..Tok..**

Sebuah ketukan dipintu kamarnya tak ia hiraukan. Jika sudah sesedih ini memikirkan anaknya bahkan bencana alam yang akan segera tiba menimpanya pun tidak akan dipedulikannya. Ia membutuhkan anaknya. Ia ingin anaknya kembali kepelukannya.

**Cklek~**

Pintu kamarnya terbuka. Munculah sesosok pemuda yang mungkin umurnya berkisar 23 tahun-an. Pemuda itu menyembulkan kepalanya. Menatap sosok namja manis yang mengacuhkan ketukan pintu yang tadi dilakukannya. Pemuda itu sudah sangat terbiasa menghadapi hal seperti ini. Ia sudah terlalu sering diacuhkan oleh namja manis itu.

"Hyung, aku masuk ya."

Pemuda itu melangkah masuk kedalam kamar hyungnya. Sungguh hatinya menangis melihat namja manis yang lebih tua darinya itu hidup merana seperti ini. Hidupnya seakan tidak berdaya setelah satu tahun lalu kehilangan anaknya. Kehilangan secara paksa.

Pemuda itu menghampiri hyungnya dan duduk dipinggir ranjang disamping namja manis yang kini tengah terisak pilu.

"Hyung rindu pada Changmin ya? Donghae mengerti hyung. Tapi hyung juga tidak boleh seperti ini. Bagaimanapun ikatan darah kalian begitu erat hyung. Jika kau bersedih maka Changmin juga akan bersedih. Dia masihlah bayi yang polos hyung. Suasana hatinya sangat bergantung pada kau, umma-nya. Dia pasti bisa merasakan keadaanmu sekarang. Kau tidak ingin diluar sana ia rewel dan ikut-ikutan tersiksa kan hyung?"

Adik namja manis itu ikut meneteskan air mata. Ia tahu dan sangat mengerti kepedihan hyungnya. Ia adalah satu-satunya saksi dari segala perjalanan hidup kakaknya itu. Ia tahu apa yang menyebabkan kakaknya hamil dan terpaksa membuang Changmin.

Namja manis itu menoleh. Menatap dalam dongsaeng yang begitu pengertian padanya. Matanya sembab dan memerah, entah sejak kapan namja manis itu menangis terisak seperti ini. Yang jelas kegiatan ini sudah menjadi rutinitas hariannya sejak satu tahun yang lalu. Tepatnya semenjak sang buah hati dibuangnya kepada orang lain.

"Tidak Hae, aku tidak ingin Minnie kecilku seperti itu. Tapi sungguh aku merindukannya Hae. Aku ingin ia bersamaku. Aku ingin ia kembali padaku. Apa itu bisa? Apa orang yang mengambilnya mau memberikannya lagi padaku Hae?" Tanya sang hyung dengan tatapan penuh harap. Tapi sudah jelas, harapan itu kosong. Kecil kemungkinan keinginannya itu terwujud.

"Entahlah hyung. Aku tidak ingin kau hidup dalam angan-angan. Tapi entah mengapa aku juga merasakan ada sebuah kesempatan untukmu bisa bersama lagi dengan Changmin. Semoga saja dugaanku benar hyung. Kau harus terus berdoa."

Donghae menarik tubuh hyungnya kedalam dekapannya. Ia memeluk tubuh ringkih nan rapuh itu dengan erat. Mengusap punggung sang hyung dengan lembut menyalurkan energy positif untuk memberikan ketenangan dan kenyamanan. Ia begitu menyayangi hyungnya. Ia juga ikut tersiksa hidup jauh dari keponakan lucunya. Memang takdir begitu mempermainkan mereka, terlebih mempermainkan hidup hyung tercintanya.

.

.

.

.

**Cho Kyuhyun's Apartement**

"Hiks..hueee..ppa..hiks..hiks.."

Bocah kecil itu tiba-tiba menangis saat meminum susunya. Botol susu yang digenggamnya tiba-tiba terjatuh kelantai. Kyuhyun yang merasa aneh pada jagoan kecilnya langsung berlari menghampiri meja makan meninggalkan masakan yang sedang diraciknya –tapi tak lupa mematikan kompornya tentu saja-.

"Minnie anak appa kenapa? Ada apa sayang?" Tanya Kyuhyun sembari mengangkat tubuh Changmin dan menggendongnya. Tubuhnya sedikit mununduk untuk meraih botol susu Changmin yang terjatuh dan diletakkannya diatas meja. Kini perhatiannya focus pada Changmin. Tangan Kyuhyun yang satu untuk menggendong tubuh Changmin dan yang sebelah untuk mengelus kepala serta punggung bayi mungil itu. Berusaha untuk menenangkan tangis sang anak.

"Hiks..umm..ma…ppa..hiks..mma.."

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahi. Apa barusan yang anaknya katakan? Changmin memang belum lancar berbicara. Dan Kyuhyun butuh sedikit memproses otaknya untuk mengolah ucapan Changmin. Dan sungguh kali ini Kyuhyun tidak mengerti sama sekali.

"Apa? Anak appa minta apa, hm? Changmin lapar eoh?" Kyuhyun masih terus mengusap punggung dan kepala putra tersayangnya. Namun tangis Changmin belum juga reda. Sejujurnya Kyuhyun sudah sering menghadapi Changmin yang seperti ini. Hati bocah kecil itu seakan sedang terusik dan membuatnya tak nyaman. Tapi Kyuhyun tak tahu apa penyebabnya. Ia belum mempunyai pengalaman dalam mengurus bayi. Biasanya Kyuhyun akan terus dengan sabar menenangkan Changmin sampai bocah menggemaskan itu lelah dan berhenti menangis dengan sendirinya. Meskipun membutuhkan waktu yang lama.

"Hiks..hiks..Min..mma..ppa..hiks..hiks..mma.."

Lagi. Sosok mungil itu merancau. Kyuhyun semakin khawatir. Hatinya resah melihat keadaan buah hatinya.

"Ssstt.. Uljima sayang. Minnie mau appa? Nanti appa turuti, berhenti menangis, ne?" Kyuhyun mengusap air mata yang membanjiri wajah mungil Changmin. Hidung, pipi cubby dan telinganya memerah karena menangis terlalu keras. Bisa Kyuhyun lihat tatapan mata Changmin begitu sedih. Ada sesuatu yang dirasakan anak itu. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak peka. Ia tidak bisa menembus isi dalam hati anaknya. Kyuhyun sungguh mengerti, ia bukanlah ayah biologis Changmin.

Hampir dua jam Changmin menangis, kini bocah itu sudah mulai tenang. Hanya tersisa isakan-isakan kecil yang keluar dari bibir merah nan mungilnya.

"Minnie menangis kenapa, eoh? Appa benar-benar cemas dengan Minnie." Tanya Kyuhyun. Kini orang tua muda itu duduk dikursi meja makan dengan Changmin yang ia dudukkan diatas meja dan menghadap kearahnya.

"Min..ppa..mma.." Balas Changmin disertai senyuman imut merekah dibibirnya. Sepertinya anak itu sudah benar-benar tenang.

"Apa sayang? Appa tidak mengerti. Bisa Minnie ulangi, hm?"

"Umm..ma..ppa..umm..mma.."

DEG

Kyuhyun terdiam. Apa yang barusan anaknya katakan? Ia tidak salah dengar kan? Apa buah hatinya menangis karena itu? Apa benar Changmin merindukannya? Merindukan…...ummanya?

.

.

.

_TBC_

Kok pendek?

Alunya terlalu cepet!

Ceritanya belum jelas!

Authornya nanggung banget.

Setelah membaca ini kalian pasti akan mengatakan itu kan?

Sekali lagi Author mohon maaf.

Ini FF super ekspress. Author buat dalam 10 menit dan terburu-buru, tanpa dikoreksi ulang.

Jika ada Typo mohon dimaafkan.

Semoga chapter depan bisa lebih panjang dan lebih jelas.

Atau ga ada lagi yang minat baca FF ini.

Yasudah. Sekian dari Author.

Kamsahamnida~

^^ Review please~


End file.
